Automated mechanical transmission (AMT) systems for vehicle use are known in art. As is well known, an AMT includes a clutch and a collection of gears. The AMT performs gear shifts automatically. AMTs can be provided on many vehicles including line haul vehicles and large construction vehicles. Fuel economy regulations are driving the need for greater fuel efficiency in both line haul and vocational vehicles.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.